Forever Cursed
by Hate-being-single
Summary: Read and you'll see. This is a 10 Chapter long story which I have been working on, still, for three years. Sorry it's long but hang in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Cursed**

**By: Kelli Winchester**

_**Chapter One**_

One night not too long ago, I was walking through the forest. Suddenly, I heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. As the typical me, I went to go check it out. As I was searching through the bushes, I felt something. Then I felt a hard tug, as I tried to get my hand out of the bushes, but something was taking me in, and as I realize that it was too late. I found that the trees were coming to life. I thought that I was hallucinating due to the drugs I took earlier. Then I realize that the trees were actually coming to life. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming, but when the bush let go of me and the trees started to come after me, then I knew that I was a goner.

I finally got free and I ran, I ran for my life. I did not want to die at this age. I noticed the moonlight shining beautifully on the river's ripples, I stopped and managed to cried out into the darkness with pain and anger in my voice. "What the hell do you want with me? Come out so you can face me you coward!" Then, like a breeze of summer air, he came from the shadows. Hair black as the midnight sky, his skin was the color of the freshly fallen snow. The one thing I noticed that stood him out from the rest were his eyes. They were pitch black, just like his hair. "Vampire." I whispered. He flashed an evil smile and then he vanished.

I soon felt him right behind me, I tried to get loose, my clothes ripping at his every grab to keep me still but I failed. He finally caught me, and whispered a single word in my ear, "Sleep." I soon went limp, and my dreams went to the place of my early child hood...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

...When I woke up, I found that my clothes were torn to shreds. So I got up and realized that I was standing on pure carpet! I looked around & saw that I was in his room! I looked some more, & then, I saw that bed. The bed where Aubrey laid me down, the bed where I lost my life & my virginity . . . curse that fuckin' bed!

Now all I though about was getting out of here. I found my suitcase that Aubrey brought all of my clothes in it. While I started packing, I heard footsteps. I suspected that it was Aubrey, so I quickly put away everything and quietly crept into bed, pretending to be asleep.

I had not noticed that I had indeed fallen asleep.

My mind wanders back to the years of Jr. High, when, I was still a human. Boy, were those the good days. I remember all the times when Jessica, Amanda, Crystal, and the rest of my friends were playing basketball outside for recess. I also remember the times I did some really stupid shit to try and impress Ian Death. I remember the classes I had, the b/f I once had . . . the dances, those were the best days of my human life.

I heard a noise that woke me up, though, to my surprise, it sounded like someone was opening a very old door. I slowly open my eyes, still half asleep to find out who it was, and to my surprise, guess who was standing at the foot of my bed? No, thank goodness, not Aubrey, but it was Ian, Ian Death!

I opened my eyes a little more and smiled very shyly. As I found a trickle of blood running down his neck. I immediately snapped awake, and rushed over to help him. As I reached towards him, he fell softly into my arms, I help him over to my bed and helped him lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

As soon as I laid Ian down, I sensed Aubrey's aurora near by. Damn him, he's the one to pay for this now, I thought. "Ian, please stay here and don't move anywhere, I've got some unfinished business to do with someone I truly hate." At that moment, he sat up very gently and kissed me, I mean he really kisses me. My heart melts and my face goes red.

I stood up and went to open the door, but before I left I said, " I love you Ian, I really do." After I said that, I reached for the door knob and twist it open, then I looked back at Ian and walked out of the room to find the one who has done this to Ian. All I thought about was how I was going to kill him. Many ideas went through my head but none of them were any good.

As I sensed his aurora right outside of New Mayhem. I brought myself instantly to the river that runs between Gladwin and New Mayhem. As the moonlight shined beautifully on the river's ripples, I manage to cried out into the darkness with pain and anger in my voice. "Why Aubrey, why did you turn the one I loved the most? GODS DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!" Soon after I yelled that, he came out of the darkness with a snake-like smile perched upon his face. He walked toward the river's bend and stood in the silvery-blue moonlight.

Aubrey has pushed my limit and he knows that. I started to grow red hot. All I can do is try to calm down. I waited for the first move...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Apparently I made the first move. I attacked through the mind, but he was far too powerful for me. With that smile still on his face, he disappeared. I couldn't tell where he went, and all of the sudden he came right up behind me with a knife in his hand. He had the knife right up on my neck. He whispered something in my ear but I couldn't tell what he said.

He held me tight, like he didn't want me to anywhere. All of the sudden, he let go. I tried to get my vision straight but I couldn't. Instead, I passed out.

I thought I might have died last night, but some people came to fight Aubrey off, but I couldn't tell who they were. That night they took us to a place so that we could rest.

I woke up in a strange place, but the room smelled like there was another vampire in it. I sat up and looked around. I noticed Ian, skin so white, and his body too still. I remember, I remember that night Aubrey turned him. That night I last say him as a human. The thoughts were running through me like, wolves running after their prey.

I got up and walked over to Ian. I kneeled down beside him and whispered something, but I can't recall what I said.

I started to cry, I cried for Ian, I cried for what Aubrey has done to him. I kept on crying and crying until a voice broke the thoughts running through my head. I stopped crying and stood up. My god, he was awake.

"What is the matter my love?" His voice was so calm and comforting. "Aubrey has turned you, and I would do anything to change you back too human, even if it means giving up my own life!" I start to cry again. As his hands meet mine and I stopped. He looks into my eyes with sad/confusing eyes and asked, "Why?" My hands start to shake in his, as I start to speak my voice starts to tremble also. "Do you really want to know why Ian?" "Yes." I start to tremble even more. **"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE IN THIS FUCKIN' WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS AND EVIL. I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN TO LIVE IN THIS DAMNED WORLD ANOTHER DAY. THAT'S WHY"** I start to cry once again, but all the pain I have experienced is gone now. My beloved one, has been turned against his will, like I have. All I can do now, is to stay in this world for I will promise myself that Aubrey will die for what he has done. Ian starts to sit up while I still stand holding his hand. I bent down and all of the sudden he kisses me, but this kiss was not a regular kiss, it was a kiss of love, sorrow, passion, hatred, happiness, pleasure, and it was the most special kiss anyone could get.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Later that night, I finally found out who they were. I was so astonished to see them. Jessica Warner and Amanda Bolles, two of my best friends. They lead us to a quieter place, a place that we can be protected from the sun, so we went in and Ian laid me down on the bed. He starts kissing me while taking off my clothes. First he started with my shredded button-up shirt, then picked me up and what unhooked was left of my bra. I took off his silk shirt and started un-zipping his faded jeans. Then he started to take off my skirt. Kissing away at the morning sun, we finally manage to get off our clothes. Under the covers we went, his 10" dick (no condom) sliding in and out of me with ease. Kissing and having the feeling of the dick sliding in and out of a female's vagina feels like your in heaven.

Twenty minutes later, we started to settle down. We then cuddled up and slept most of the day away, every now and then throughout the day we would wake up, and have sex.

The night has risen and we awoke. Ian got dressed and went to the rest room to take a piss. I sit up and put my back against the bed resting when, I heard the door start to open, I open my eyes slowly to find Aubrey at the end of our bed. I snapped awake, covering myself with the bed sheet the best I can and I started to scrunched up in the corner of the bedroom on the bed. This time, I have put myself in my own trap of death.

I couldn't get out, Aubrey was closing in on me like a wolf on its staggered, weak prey. I scrunched up the best I can in that little corner but he came closer to me on the bed. So close that I could feel and that I could hear him breathing against my skin. I glanced over to his knife holder, sure enough he had had it in his hand. I start to panic as he brings the knife closer to my heart.

He brought the knife above his head, ready to stab me. I had the chance to get out, and I took it, I kicked him in the balls. It worked! He screamed back in pain. I got through with the bed sheet still wrapped around me, I hurried to the door to get out, as I start to turn the door knob, he grabs me and holds me back. I struggled and kicked to get out of this hold once more, but I can't get out this time. As he pulled his knife up to my throat, I stopped struggling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

As I was standing there with a magic knife against my throat, I took a quick glance to the door. Suddenly I saw the knob starting to turn. As the door opens, I saw a blurry figure within the pathway of the door. I manage to get a better view of this shadow. Who I saw was not whom I have expected. It was Ian!. I begged at him, "Ian, baby, please help me"! He just stands there smiling that same wicked smile. Then I realized that that was all I was to him was his sex toy. I grabbed Aubrey's hand and did my best to get it to cooperate. I his hand that held the knife and pointed it towards my heart. I smiled an evil smile, and shoved the knife within to my own heart.

I felt dizzy and light-headed, I try my damnest to look at Ian and Aubrey but I just lay there in Aubrey's arms dying like a leaf in the Autumn. Then like a breeze I die, my soul is lifted in to the heavens above. Bright light makes me open my eyes and I saw heaven. A tall and handsome guy comes my way. He looks so familiar, then I remember. It was my little brother, Kevin. I ask him how heaven was. He said that it was quite nice, he also told me that I should go to the golden gates to see if I can pass through.

So I did as my little brother told me to, I went to the golden gates and asked the man if I am eligible to pass into heaven. He told me I could but I'm not supposed to. So I turn around and head back towards Earth. As I feel my soul come back to the body, I manage to hear a female scream, I snapped awake immediately and went over to Aubrey.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Hotter than Hell, I grab his arm and wham it back. I beat the living shit out of that boy. Then I went over to Ian and whipped his ass harder than I did with Aubrey. I told Amanda and Jessica to get out while they still can. They scurried out as fast as they could while I was keeping the two boys.

I had Aubrey in my hands when Ian came up and grabbed me away from Aubrey. This was the end of it, I knew if for sure. Aubrey grabbed his knife out of his knife holder and brought it to his side. He stands up and walks over towards Ian and me. He brings the knife up and...

Ian shifts to dust, but I couldn't understand why Aubrey would do this. With Ian off my back, Aubrey comes to put me in that same hold once more. I struggle to get out, but I couldn't refuse that single word "SLEEP." I went limp, but not for long. While Aubrey was getting ready to take me once more, I quickly awoke, and start to struggle even harder, but he kept a tight hold of me and brought his lips closer towards my neck. I struggled for my immortal life. He pierces my throat, I feel a sense of burning within my hollow veins once again. Though this feeling was similar to getting my mortal life back, but I couldn't understand why. Aubrey lets go of me a little bit and then, all I felt were tear drops on my left shoulder, Aubrey was crying, I asked Aubrey with a confused tone, "Why are you crying?" He replies in despair, "Because I love you too much to let you go again."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

He completely lets go of me, I felt dizzy and light-headed again, I slowly turned around to look Aubrey in the eye, but who I saw was not the pale-skinned Aubrey I once knew, instead I saw the handsome human form of Aubrey Jacob Karew. I start to shed tears, for what I saw brought pain and happiness to my heart and as I shed those tears, I felt like dead skin was being shed to reveal the human, I once was too many years ago. I opened my eyes, and looked in the mirror. I first looked at Aubrey, his skin is the color of a new born babe, his hair is the color or eagles wings, and his eyes are the softest color of baby-blue, but faded a little bit, I have ever seen in both of my lives combined, and his body is built like the Roman God: Muscular and well-built.

Then I took a look at myself in the mirror, my skin is natural, and my hair is shoulder length, curly, and dark brown. My figure stayed the same, great figure and natural curves. My eye color turned back to the emerald green that I had had once. I was shocked, I'm human again!

Aubrey walked up closer behind me and put his arms around my waist, and gently squeezed me. Then he starts to kiss me on the neck and then he took my right hand and turned me around slowly. Our eyes meet then he put his left hand on my waist and his right hand on my cheek and brought me even closer towards him and we kiss.

We walked out of the house I was almost killed in, and I stepped into the bright sun light, Aubrey, soon, followed after. The sun hits our skin and warms our hearts. We walked through the woods that separate the vampire world from the human world. Where we no longer belonged


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

After exiting the woods, we came across a fairly large building with lots of yellow colored vehicles. Then I soon realize that it was the high school and those were the buses! Our hands held together and we walked across the black pavement, together. Lots of heads turned to see who we were. "The school never changed, has it?" I manage to ask. "Now, why don't we pay them a visit?" Aubrey asked with that snake-like smile across his face. I faced him and simply replied, "Why not?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Hand in hand, Aubrey and I walked towards the freshman school doors. I suddenly heard the school bell rang and all of the sudden the doors burst open and rushing teens try to hurry and get onto their signed buses. Some I know, and some are new to the system. As I came up to the place I always sat when I got done with school, a friendly face came popping out of the doors.

"Amanda!" I yelled as I sat with Aubrey on the bench outside of the freshman hallway. She came up to me with a face full of surprise and happiness until she saw Aubrey. At that moment, her face went to a scared and terrorized state, she starts to walk away. I didn't understand.

"Amanda," I then started to follow after her, and left Aubrey in the stage of fright.

"Amanda Marie, stop right there! God Damn it, he won't hurt you." I assured her. "But Kel, he's a vampire." She sadly told me. "Amanda, if you can't tell the difference, then you are color blind, we both have been turned back to humans. For a good thing, he too, has changed for the best. He loves me Amanda!"

I started to tell Amanda the whole thing, Aubrey soon joined us. Amanda and Aubrey both, introduced themselves and Amanda soon felt more comfortable around him, now that she knew the whole story.

To be continued. . .


End file.
